


Una excusa para verte

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Petrificación, Romance, Spoilers, chapter 138, isla del origen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Después de derrotar a Ibara, en la isla del origen, Senku y Chrome son los encargados de despetrificar al resto de sus amigos; pero deben tener cuidado, ya que el orden es esencial para no morir de hambre. Por duro que parezca, en teoría, el mentalista no debería ser de urgencia para despertar, pero Senku parece no estar demasiado satisfecho aún con su propio pensamiento lógico.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Una excusa para verte

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Yaoi, One shot corto, pequeño romance, Spoilers del manga.  
> Pareja: SenGen (Senku Ishigami x Gen Asagiri)  
> DIsclaimer:  
> Hikari: El día de hoy me puse al día con el manga de Dr. Stone y no pude evitar imaginar otro pequeño one shot para la franquicia. Está basado en el último capítulo del manga, así que contiene demasiados spoilers. En fin, solo recordarles lo obvio que ni Dr. Stone, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki (escritor) y Boichi (dibujante), por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!  
> ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente One-shot contiene SPOILERS del manga de Dr. Stone, específicamente del capítulo 138. Si no lees el manga o no deseas saber lo que sucede en los capítulos anteriores al 138 te recomiendo discreción o dejar de leer. Gracias.

Senku no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción al terminar de ingerir sus alimentos. Hasta el momento, por cuestión de estrategia, habían decidido despetrificar a cuatro personas después de derrotar a Ibara: Chrome, Amaryllis, Taiju y Francois.

-Es bueno que tengamos los ingredientes necesarios para revivir a todos.- Decía entusiasmado Chrome mientras mezclaba una solución homogénea dentro de algunos vasos precipitados.- Solo será cuestión de pocos días antes de que todos puedan despertar y contactar con la aldea Ishigami.

-Sí, es verdad.- Contestaba, mucho más sereno, Senku, que parecía absorto desde hace algunos minutos con ver el reflejo del líquido desde la base del vaso en contra luz.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó curioso Chrome, quién ya conocía demasiado bien a su compañero científico, siempre que le preocupaba algo, él solía mantenerse en silencio, mucho más del acostumbrado.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No. Todo salió extrañamente bien, aunque nuestras probabilidades de éxito siempre parecieran reducirse en nuestra contra.- Senku sonrió de lado antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.- Estaba preguntándome sobre el orden de despetrificación de los demás… -Chrome lo vio con algo de duda, ya que ese tema ya lo habían debatido ese mismo día, un poco más temprano.

-¿El orden? Creí que habíamos concordado en que despertaríamos a Yuzuriha, a Ryusui y al viejo Kaseki primero, ¿no es así? Para ir arreglando las estatuas dañadas y también el desorden que hay dentro de Perseo.- contestó Chrome, también dejando de prestar atención a los vasos para poder verlo directamente.- ¿Crees que necesitamos despertar a alguien más? Probablemente nos alcance una dosis más en esta ronda.- Dijo mientras veía lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Estaban realizando pócima para, aproximadamente, tres personas, pero con los ajustes necesarios, probablemente alcanzaría para una más. Tampoco es que debiera preocuparse tanto, tarde o temprano, tendrían que despertar a todos los afectados.

-No… digo, está bien, sigamos con el plan inicial.- Afirmó Senku, aunque su expresión no demostraba estar completamente satisfecho.- Tampoco es como si necesitáramos al mentalista justo ahora, de todas maneras…- a pesar de haber dicho lo segundo prácticamente en un susurro, Chrome alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente.

Y fue ahí cuando los alambres de cobre dentro de la mente de Chrome hicieron chispa.

“Gen”.

Chrome alzó discretamente la vista, percibiendo a un muy inusual Senku completamente distraído, con el ceño fruncido y soltando palabrotas entre dientes cada vez que calculaba mal las medidas del ácido nítrico y el alcohol de la solución. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando se percató de lo obvio.

Senku quería encontrar cualquier excusa, cualquier razón, por muy pequeña que fuese, para poder despetrificar a Gen lo antes posible.

Desde hace algunos meses Chrome se había hecho una idea de lo que tal vez Senku podría estar sintiendo respecto a Gen. Gracias a las especulaciones compartidas de Ruri y el viejo Kaseki, le hicieron partícipe en la loca idea de que tal vez, detrás de todo ese raciocinio lleno de conceptos científicos, teorías, leyes universales y un vasto mundo de conocimiento, se encontraba la única cosa que podría estar fuera del entendimiento de Ishigami Senku, algo tal vez parecido al amor. Y sin, mas rodeos, todos concluyeron que el blanco de aquellos incomprensibles sentimientos era, sin lugar a dudas, el chico mentalista.

Por su personalidad, había mínimas de posibilidades que el mismo Senku pudiera admitir abiertamente sentir algo como eso, por no decir que era algo cercano al 0% de probabilidad... Pero, después de escuchar ese pequeño murmuro, para el cienticero Chrome, ya no existía duda alguna: Senku estaba enamorado de Gen. Y, aunque no lo escuchara de su propia boca, deseaba ayudarlo, aunque fuese un poco. Senku era un amigo importante para él después de todo.

-Aunque… ahora que lo pienso.- Dijo, intentando sonar desinteresado.- Tal vez el viejo Kaseki se sienta un poco solo si solo lo revivimos a él, ya sabes… desde que estábamos en la aldea, siempre le mostró mucho cariño a Gen, ¿no? Tal vez deberíamos…

-El viejo Kaseki puede trabajar perfectamente con o sin compañía.- Dijo cortantemente Senku, dejando a Chrome en clara incomodidad. Si tanto deseaba encontrar una razón para despertarlo, ¿por qué sonaba tan lógico cuando Chrome le había dado una escapatoria?- Probablemente sería mejor Ukyo, él sabe manejar el radar en Perseo de todas maneras, junto con Ryusui, podrían terminar las reparaciones más rápido.

-Si pero…- Sin saber qué más decir, Chrome decidió mejor guardar silencio. Senku podía llegar a ser bastante necio cuando se lo proponía.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Horas después, ambos se encontraban junto con la recién despierta Yuzuriha, dando los toques finales a la piedra de Ryusui. Con el último encuentro, el pobre había resultado algo quebrado, pero nada que la habilidosa Yuzuriha no pudiera arreglar.

-Cuando terminemos con él, vayamos a despertar al viejo Kaseki.- Chrome seguía notando la extraña frialdad en Senku, seguramente, se estaba auto convenciendo de que Gen no era, por el momento, de los más urgentes en ser revividos.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban subiendo parte de la colina, Chrome aun intentaba idear cualquier excusa tonta, demasiado convincente como para engañar la mente maestra de Senku… aunque no podía idear nada lo bastante ingenioso para hacerlo.

Cuando vertieron el líquido en la estatua de piedra de Kaseki, no tardó demasiado antes de que los pedazos de roca saltaran y dejaran libre al cuerpo muy bien trabajado de aquel viejo.

-Vaya, se tardaron más de lo que creí.- Intentaba sonar arrogante, aunque seguramente, ni siquiera él sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había transcurrido.- Supongo que eso significa que el artefacto misterioso es nuestro ¿no es así?- Tanto Chrome como Senku sonrieron a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno ahora es turno de Ukyo.- Soltó seriamente Senku mientras le extendía la mano a Chrome, esperando recibir el frasco.

-Oh!... oh…. ehhh, ¡que descuidado de mi parte! ¡Parece que he olvidado la última dosis!- A pesar de su patética actuación, Chrome fingió revisar sus bolsillos.- ¡Creo que la he dejado en algún lado! ¡Viejo Kaseki, ayúdame a buscarla!

-¿Por qué yo debería…?- Pero antes de que pudiese replicar algo, el joven cienticero lo jaló de uno de sus brazos, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad colina abajo.

-¡Espéranos ahí, Senku!- Gritó antes de desaparecer de la vista del peliblanco, quien solo suspiró cansado.

Después de algunos minutos en silencio, la vista de Senku se dirigió, de forma inconsciente, a donde se encontraba la estatua de piedra de Gen. Él había sido el tercero en la fila cuando idearon el plan de calcular la velocidad de la extraña luz que los estaba petrificando…

-Hasta un mentalista como tú puede ayudar a la ciencia eh.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acercaba al chico. Vio con atención la pose en que el chico había sido petrificado, muy parecida a la del resto que se habían unido en aquel loco plan. Su sonrisa, parecida a la de un zorro mentiroso, plasmada e inquebrantable, era incapaz de ser borrada. Dudaba que, por cómo era Gen, pudiese mantenerse consiente en aquel estado, por lo que probablemente se encontraría completamente ajeno de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que la luz lo había alcanzado.

-En la época moderna, hace 3700 años, ni en mis más locos sueños, hubiese pensado hacer equipo con un tonto como tú, que solamente se la pasaba parloteando cosas sin sentido.- Sonrió de medio lado al recordar lo tontos que siempre le parecían los artículos de Asagiri Gen. Después de reír un par de momentos más, el rostro de Senku se fue acercando, sin siquiera estar consciente de sus propias acciones, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo sometido a una clase de magnetismo que lo forzara a acercarse cada vez más al rostro inmóvil del mentalista.

Más cerca. Más cerca. Cada vez más… a solo unos centímetros. Sus narices se rosaron, sus ojos podían ver a detalle la superficie rocosa, esos ojos, esos labios… solo faltaba un poco más.

-Solo debemos despertarlo y ya ¿verdad?- La voz del viejo Kaseki lo sacó de aquel estado de trance, asustándolo de tal forma que únicamente pudo apartarse espantado de Gen, no sin antes darse un leve cabezazo con el mencionado.

-¡C-C-Creí que habían bajado la colina!- Senku, ajeno completamente a su cara enrojecida, preguntó alterado.

-El tonto de Chrome se percató de que había traído el agua milagrosa todo el tiempo cuando íbamos a medio camino.- Con total serenidad, el viejito arrojó el líquido sobre la estatua de Gen, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.- ¡Es hora de trabajar, chico perverso!- Gritó cuando notó como los primeros pedazos de roca caían al suelo.

-¿¡Chico perverso?!- Fue lo primero que dijo Gen cuando su cuerpo se vio liberado.- ¡Eso es muy cruel!

-O-oye… ¿qué haremos ahora con Ukyo?- Senku desvió la mirada, intentando no chocar con la del mentalista.

-No hay prisas, de todas maneras este chico sirve muy bien para la mano de obra.- Decía divertido Kaseki, Gen, en cambio y aun cuando no había escuchado toda la conversación, no parecía demasiado entusiasmado.- ¡Ahora regresemos! ¡Necesito saber en qué condiciones está mi bebé!- Dijo, refiriéndose a Perseo.

-Espero que estés preparado mentalmente para poder procesarlo, viejo Kaseki- Contestó Chrome, recordando el pésimo estado en que habían recuperado el barco. Ambos tomaron la delantera mientras conversaban, dejando atrás al otro par de jóvenes.

-Al final, todo resultó como esperábamos, ¿no es así, Senku-chan?- Preguntó aliviado Gen mientras colocaba sus manos en sus largas mangas como solía hacerlo.

-Sí, pudimos recuperar a medusa y deshacernos de Ibara.- Contestó Senku, siempre viendo al frente.- Las cicatrices en el rostro de Taijuu desaparecieron, probablemente sanaron con el proceso de petrificación… tú tampoco las conservas.

-Oh.- Sin haberse dado cuenta, Gen pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su propia cara, completamente lisa ahora.- Supongo que tú no pasaste el tiempo suficiente petrificado como para que se borraran también las tuyas.- Dijo burlonamente, como si Senku pudiese envidiar, su ahora, perfecto cutis.- Ahora me veo mucho más guapo, justo como hace 3700 años.- Gen hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabello, sonriéndole de lado, pareciendo querer resaltar su nueva y definida expresión.

-Ser guapo o feo es completamente subjetivo, realmente no existen parámetros reales o cuantificables comprobables que puedan corroborar la belleza de una persona lejos de la crítica social presente.- Contestó de forma automática Senku, despejando toda galantería que había acumulado Gen.

-Vaya, sí que sabes apagar el momento, eh Senku-chan.- Dijo rendido Gen, regresando su atención al camino. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el mentalista notó cómo las mejillas de Senku se habían coloreado de un leve rojizo después de aquel pequeño acto. Por supuesto, Senku se encargó de intentar aparentar serenidad y calma prácticamente al momento, pero aun podía sentir como su corazón latía a una velocidad poco usual.

¿Estaría presentando síntomas de alguna enfermedad? Tal vez debería hacerse un autodiagnóstico cuando partieran de regreso a la isla Ishigami… revisar sus signos vitales o su frecuencia cardiaca para despejar cualquier duda.

Pero ni siquiera el científico Senku podría descubrir por si solo que, aquello que sentía, eran tan solo los primeros síntomas de eso que, en la era moderna, todos conocemos como amor.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Ha resultado algo corto, pero creí que sería un drabble de menos de 500 palabras así que me he sorprendido yo misma xD. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus críticas constructivas y comentarios en la cajita de reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
